Surprises
by sofi cullen
Summary: Summary- After the Cullens leave Bella in Forks during New moon she graduates from high school and goes to NYC to train to be a FBI agent. Now she is 26 years old living with her 5 year old adopted daughter Anna. What happens when the Cullens come back into her life ? rated T. Disclaimer - I DONT OWN TWILIGHT !
1. Chapter 1

**( Bella POV )**

" Mommy, mommy wake up !" My daughter Anna shouted while jumping on my bed. I groaned. How does this kid manages to wake up earlier than me on weekends is beyond me . " I slowly opened my eyes while trying to adjust to the brightness. " Morning Anna ". I said while stretching. " Morning mom". I smiled. I love it when she calls me that. " We have new neighbors mom !" she exclaimed. " Really ?" I said while acting surprised. I already knew that the Smith family moved out and that the new neighbors were moving in. I didn't know who they were though. I planned to introduce myself after they've settled in. I looked up at my little 5 year old girl. She had beautiful long black hair and had pretty light brown eyes. Her face was heart shaped and had full red lips. I remember when I adopted her a year ago she was so shy and mostly kept to herself. But now she is very confident and loves to meet new people.

" Well we can go meet them later. Right now you have to get in the shower". I said while putting my hair in a pony tail. " But mom" she whined " I wanna go meet them now. I saw them through the window and they look so pretty ". I winced and instantly remembered the Cullens. The people who left me crying in the woods, broken-hearted. I mentally kicked myself for doing that and brought myself back into the land of the living. " No buts young lady. If you hurry up I could take you the park and call Collin to see if he wants to come" I said. Anna smiled. Collin was her best friend from the moment she started pre-school. I wouldn't be surprised if they ended up together once they've grown up. " Okay mom". She said while getting off my bed and heading towards the shower. I went downstairs to make some breakfast.

I poured out some froot-loops and started calling Jenny ( Collin's mom) and asked if he wanted to go to the park. She said yes and that we could meet at central park in an hour. We said our good-bye's and hung up. A couple minutes later the phone started ringing. " Hello ?" " Hey Swan". I instantly recognized the voice. " Hey Parker. Miss me already ? " I teased. Parker is my assigned FBI partner. Also one of my closest fiends. " Actually I have some news and you may not like it". His tone was very serious and that scared me a little. Parker was rarely serious. He was more of a carefree, easy-going kind of guy. " What is it ?" I reluctantly asked. " He's back Bella. The grave-digger is back". I felt all the blood from face drain. The grave-digger is a psychotic maniac that buries people alive. I know how that feels first-hand. I still remember that day like it was yesterday instead of 8 months ago.

_Flashback _

_Dirt. Thats all I see. " Where am I ?" I mutter. I realize that I'm in some kind of capsule and that I'm all alone. There is no door. I start panicking and hitting the glass. Then it hit me. I've been buried alive. And that I don't have much oxygen. I try to calm myself and my heart-rate. I don't have much time. I see a phone on the floor and hope starts to fill my heart. I see a not under it that stated ' ONE PHONE CALL ONLY. USE IT WISELY. AVAILABLE FOR ONLY 15 MINUTES ' one call only ? Who should I call ? Parker ? 911 ? Anna ? What am I thinking ? Of course I should call Anna. But she's only been with me for a couple of months. I can't let her know that her new mother is dying. I just cant. Then I should call Parker. Maybe he can say good-bye to Anna for me. I start dialing Parker's number and he picks up on the first ring. _

_" Hello ?" _

_"Parker !" _

_" Bella ? Thank god. I saw you get pushed into a car and when I followed you some guy came up to me and knocked me un-consious. Where are you ?"_

_ "Thats the problem Parker. I don't know where I am. I'm buried alive. And I don't have much time. " _

_"What ! Bella don't say that. We'll get you out of there. We can locate you through this phone". _

_ "Then you better hurry up because this thing will die in less than fifteen minutes". _

_I heard one shuffling on Parker's end. "Okay Bella. I've got your position. But you need to still be there for me to come and get you". _

_" Parker, I don't think I can. My throat hurts really bad. The lack of oxygen is getting to me. If I don't make it-" _

_" Don't you dare start Isabella Swan. You have a little girl at home and dammit I'm gonna get you to her. So don't you dare give up on me !"_

_" Okay Parker. I think I hear your car"_

_" Okay I have a team digging you up. Just stay with us Bella"_

_" I can't. Tell Anna I love her". And then I blacked out_

_-End flashback-_

My memory got a little fuzzy there. All I remember is being in a hospital, Anna hugging me, and being told that I was lucky to be alive. I still have nightmares about it. " Okay Parker. We'll get started on this case asap. Just wait for Monday, okay ? I need to spend some time with Anna". " I understand Bella. Just be on the look out. And it doesn't hurt to carry your gun around either". I smiled. " Sure thing Parker. Be careful okay ?" I asked. " Always am". And with that he hung up the phone. " Mom ! Can we go now ?" Anna said while nearly giving me a heart-attack. Damn that kid is fast. " Sure. Let me just go get changed. I went upstairs and wore a standard FBI uniform. A dark suit with a white starched shirt. I grabbed my gun and I.D and head downstairs. " Are you going to work mommy ?" Anna asked. " No. I just like wearing it because then bad guys know not to mess with me or my daughter".She giggled. " I don't think there are any bad guys at the park mom". I shrugged my shoulders. " You never know kid. Now come on or we're gonna be late" I said while holding the front door open. " Yes m'am" Anna said while saluting me. I laughed. I love my kid.

**( Anna POV )**

Playing with Collin is so much fun ! We are playing hide & seek right now but Collin still hasn't found me yet. Mommy is talking to Collins mom right now. But she seems really nervous. Did something happen ? Oh I hate it when mom gets like this. Maybe I could make her a cake or-wait. Are those people the new neighbors ? They're so pretty ! Mom said that we are gonna go say hi later but I really wanna talk to them. Mommy will understand. I walked a little towards them and saw a girl that looked like a pixie holding hands with a quiet looking man. A pretty girl with blonde hair was holding hands with a HUGE guy with really BIG muscles. And a man with blonde hair was holding hands with another pretty woman. But a guy with bronze hair looked so sad. I wonder why.

I went over to him and tugged on his pants. " Why are you so sad ?" I asked him. He looked surprised and said " I'm not sad ". I frowned. " Yes you are because my moony makes the same face when she gets sad". I said in a manner of fact way. " Whose this ?" I heard the pretty blond woman ask. " My name is Anna Renesmee Carlie Swan. My mommy and I are you're new neighbors ".

**A/N- Dun dun dun. So I should have Chap 2 up soon. R & R PLEASE ! If you do, you will get a virtual cookie. What do you think of this story ? Is it worth continuing ? TELL ME ! **

**Sofi Cullen**


	2. Chapter 2

**( Edward POV )**

Oh god. We moved again. This time somewhere in NYC. I miss Bella. We all do. Ever since we left Bella the Cullen family hasn't been the same. Alice doesn't shop that much anymore, Carlisle spends a lot of time at work, Emmet doesn't try to make so many jokes anymore, Esme only speaks when asked, Rose doesn't look in the mirror that much and if possible, Jasper speaks even less than he use to. And I well became I zombie. I only come out of the room to hunt. And thats mostly by force. Bella must have a husband by now. Maybe even a kid. The man that married her mist be pretty lucky. I hope its not that Black kid. Or Newton. Or any boy in Forks for that matter. I just hope she's happy.

" EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN ARE YOU LISTENING TO A WORD I'M SAYING ?" Alice screamed at me. I winced." Well I was, but I think I just went deaf" I said with clear annoyance in my voice. " Edward, you have to stop thinking about Bella. It was your choice to leave her now suck it up". Emmet said. " Kids, leave Edward alone. Come in, lets go to the park today ! The sun isn't out today". Esme said while breaking up the fight. We all groaned. " No buts guys" Esme said in a if-you-complain-I-will-kill-you voice.. " Looks like we have a peeping tom"Rosalie said while looking at the window. I followed her gaze and saw a cute little girl looking at us from her house." She's so cute !" Alice squealed. " Can we go say hi ?" Emmet asked also intrigued by the girl. " Everyone quiet " Jasper said. " We will later. Right now lets get ready for the park" Carlisle said in a final tone. Great, the park. Note the sarcasm.

Once we got there we just walked around. Lost in thought I didn't notice the girl from earlier walk up to me and say " Why are you so sad ?" Was it that obvious ? " I'm not sad " I said to her. The girl frowned, obviously not convinced " Yes, you are. I know because my mommy makes the same face when she's sad". The little girl said in a manner-of-fact kind of voice. " Who is this ?" Rose asked while coming towards us. Before I got a chance to say anything the little one spoke up for herself. " My name is Anna Renesmee Carlie Swan. My mommy and I are you're new neighbors". Did that girl just say SWAN ?

**( Bella POV )**

" Anna, where are you ?" I said loudly. No wonder Collin couldn't find her. My daughter is pretty good at this game. Anna will be disappointed that Collin had to go home early. I will just take her out for ice cream then. " Mommy !" I heard a familiar voice say. I followed the voice and found Anna. With the Cullens. Wait a minute the CULLENS ? Anna jumped into my arms and said " Look mom, these are the people I was talking about ! Can I talk to them a little more " she begged. I looked at the Cullens and their faces still show shock. I can't blame them. This must be a lot to process." Hi guys " I nervously said to them. " Its been sometime". Anna looked at me in confusion. " You know these people mom ?" " Yes. They use to live in the same town as me". My daughter smiled. " Thats so cool !" She looked around " Where's Collin ?" I gently put Anna down. " Collin had to go home early ". I explained, her smile faded. " Aww." I hate it when she does that. " Do you wanna get some ice-cream ?" I asked " okay " she said immediately cheering up " Only if they come " Anna said while pointing towards the Cullens.

" What do you say guys ?" I asked " Wanna go ? Its my treat". At these words they snapped out of it. " You don't have to do that " Carlisle smoothly said. " I insist. It'll make a little girl really happy " I said while looking at Anna who was now playing with my hair. They looked un-easy about it. " Please" Anna begged. " Okay" Carlisle said finally giving in. " Yay !" The little girl cheered. " You know I really missed you guys " I said quietly enough so that only the Cullens could hear me. " Just don't break my girl's heart the way you did mine ". I warned them. They all nodded. " Come on mom! Lets go !" Anna said while pulling me towards the car. We all laughed at my little girl's antics.

** TIME SKIP **

Once we got there Anna ordered her ice-cream while the Cullens politely declined. I need to talk to the Cullens alone. But how ? " Bella why are you wearing that ?" Alice said. I forgot how OCD she is about fashion. " Its a standard FBI uniform" I said while shrugging my shoulders. " FBI ?" They all repeated with disbelief written all over their faces. " Yup " My daughter said proudly. " My mom takes down bad people and puts them in jail. But she gets hurt too much while doing it " she said while obviously remembering the grave-digger incident. " Hey. It was just once. And I promised you I'll be more careful ". I said while defending myself. " You got hurt ?" Esme asked concern showing on her face. At this point I was confused. Why do they care ? " Ya. Uncle Parker said a really bad guy kidnapped mom and took her somewhere. But then he found her and took mommy to the hospital. The doctors said that she was gonna be fine though". Anna answered for me.

" You got kidnapped ?" Emmet said slowly as if trying to grasp the concept. As I said before, why the hell do they care ? " Yup. Don't worry though. I'm fine. I'm just glad he didn't take Anna as well". And I was. If Anna was taken, I don't know what I'd do. " Speaking of work " I said while looking at Anna " Stella gonna be home more often now sweetie". ( Stella is Anna's babysitter) " Why?" she asked " Because starting Monday I'm gonna get a really hard case and its gonna take some time to catch this bad guy " I explained. I hate it when I have to tell her that I'm not gonna be home with her. " Cant someone else do it ?" Anna whined. I shook my head. " I'm sorry darling. But after this case we can go visit grandma. How's that ? Maybe we can even go to disney world " I said while trying to cheer the little one up. " Promise ?" Anna asked " Promise". " You know Bella, we could watch Anna for you " Rosalie offered. Okay, what is this ? Confuse Bella day ? Anna's eyes lit up " Can they mommy ? I'll be extra good ! And I'll even have my broccoli !" Wow. This kid really likes them. " I dont know… " I said un-easily " I don't wanna bother the Cullens… " I said while making up an excuse. " Oh its no problem Bella. It will be wonderful to have her over". I don't really have a choice here, do I ? " Okay. You win". I said while giving in. Alice and Anna cheered.

Oops ! I almost forgot. " Hey Anna, I want you to have this " I said while giving a bottle I just dug out of my purse. She read the label. " Pepper spray ?" " Yup. You're mom here has made a couple of enemies and I think that they might go after you. If they do scream as loud as you can, spray this in to their eye, kick them in the um place and run. Got it ?" She nodded." Good ". " Don't worry Bella, Little Anna here will be safe with us". Edward said talking for the first time. " I should hope so". I said a little coldly to him. " Hey mom?" Anna asked. "Yes ?" " When can I learn to shoot a gun ?" Woah. Where did that come from ? " Well when you're eighteen I can sign you up for some lessons. Just try not to shoot yourself. It hurts. A lot". I said while speaking from experience. " You shot yourself ?" Emmet said while sniggering. " I was a newbie. It was my first case".

Carlisle shook his head. " Only you Bella. Only you ".I smiled. Wait what ? I cannot be friends with them again ! " Hey Anna they have a ball pit here. Why don't you go play ?" **( A/N- I don't know if any ice cream place has a ball pit. Just go with it ) **She nodded and ran towards the ball pit leaving me alone with the Cullens.

**A/N- I know, its short. But at least I updated. REVIEW PEOPLE ! I am very upset at my school. My report card hasn't come yet ! And it was suppose to be sent home a month ago ! The actual time when i get good grades… life is unfair. I'm done ranting know. Sorry about that. See you later !**

**Sofi Cullen**


End file.
